Revolutionary Suicide
by Take This Seriously Sirius
Summary: To protest the Marriage Law, Hermione Granger kills herself the day before her wedding. The story of the unsuccessful war Hermione Granger fought against Kingsley Shacklebolt, and her final protest.
1. We Are The Dead

_Christmas Day, 1998 _

_Hogwarts, Gryffindor Common Room_

_**Hermione Granger Commits Suicide On ****Astronomy**** Tower To Protest Marriage Law!**_

_**Shacklebolt and 1,000 Ministry Officials Arre**__**sted For Treason!**_

_**"Hermione Granger Act" Outlaws Elf Slavery!**_

_**Special Elections To Be Held In February!**_

_**Ministry Offers Marriage Law Victims Reparations!**_

_**Pre-Marraige Law DePopulation "Statistics" Confirmed To Have Been False!**_

This grim _Daily Prophet _headlines were the story that would shock the wizarding world for eons to come. But Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were not reading these headlines, instead reading the individual goodbyes that Hermione had written them both.

"I can't believe she gone," Ron was trying hard not to break down. The woman that he had loved was now dead, all because of a Ministry conspiracy that his own worthless father had played a part in.

"I can't either," Harry responded grimly, who lacked the energy to get out of bed. Silence then fell once again on the room.

"Do you think she did the right thing?" Ron asked quietly. His heart told him no, but his brain knew it was probably a yes.

This was a difficult question. "I can't see any other way this would have been stopped," Harry admitted, "but there might have an alternative."

Ginny raced into their dorm. She seemed reluctant to speak, but forced her message out. "Ron, I'm so sorry, I told him that there was no chance in hell we would see him, but -" Ginny gave a sigh of despair, "McGonagall gave him permission to enter Gryffindor Tower."

"Who?" Ron asked, though he was certain he already knew.

"_Him._ Our loving 'father' Arthur," Ginny practically spat the name, "is in the common room to beg for our forgiveness."

Ron's face darkened. "Tell him to sod off forever."

"I did that forty times already! He wants to hear it from _you_."

"Fine, let's go talk to our father."

"Ron," Harry begged wearily, "don't -"

"Trust me, Harry, I'll regret nothing."

Harry did not make any further effort to stop Ron and Ginny from heading toward the common room. In truth, he thought Arthur deserved it, but he felt that his mother, Lupin and Dumbledore would have thought otherwise, thus his minimal protest.

"Hello, Ron, Ginny," Arthur said, "how are you?"

"Oh, just great," Ginny snarled, "I got back from hiring an attorney for an annulment. The annulment won't be granted until tomorrow, so please feel free to call me 'Ginny Goyle' for the next twenty-four hours."

"Ginny, I can't begin to say how sorry I am -" Arthur began.

"Oh, but there's more," Ginny interrupted, "the office was busy with annulment requests. But I bumped into a middle-aged red-haired woman who is filing for a divorce; her name is Molly Weasley."

Arthur went pale. "Mollywobbles? No, it can't be -"

"Oh, it is," Ginny boasted, "Mum wants to divorce your sorry arse. Can't say I blame her, you make Goyle seem ideal."

Arthur licked his lips. "Ron, I know I've made mistakes, but -"

"You killed Hermione," Ron snarled, "I hope you get Azkaban. You probably will."

"All right, Weasley," a Auror called, "your five minutes are up. The court found you guilty, so it's off to Azkaban."

"No!" Arthur screamed as he was dragged away, "Please! No!"

"Good riddance," Ginny said viciously. Her tone then softened. "Ron, I'm so sorry about Hermione."

"Thanks Ginny," Ron said quietly.

"I can't believe it. She was so brave, and all because of our _father_..."

Ron decided the subject needed to turn away from their father. "Do you need help with your annulment?"

Ginny gave her brother a grateful look. "Thank you, but there isn't anything to do. Percy told me the decision to grant it had already happened, I just need to wait for the papers so I can sign them, and then it'll be over. But, I left the bastard a little surprise for when I'm gone."

"What did you do?" Ron asked eagerly, feeling happier than he had in months.

"My_ husband_ isn't exactly a genius," Ginny observed, "he spent the night of our wedding with Pansy Parkinson locked in his Slytherin dorm. Malfoy was so enraged he told me where Goyle's Gringotts key is. As his wife, I was able to transfer all but a few Knuts of his money to another account."

"Who's?" Ron asked.

Ginny smirked. "Our's. The great Goyle fortune is now the Weasley's. He won't know until our marriage is finally annulled."

* * *

Headmaster Minerva McGonagall walked through the Hogwarts library, reflecting on her awful week. Hermione had practically grown up here. It seemed so strange that Hermione no longer existed. Hermione would never again check out a five volume of Advanced Dark Arts for light reading, would never seek the best spells to train a cat, would never research _anything_. Minerva felt so cold simply being here.

Weasley had crawled back to seek his children's forgiveness. Minerva only granted him access because she knew they would coldly reject him. She hoped the man would get the Kiss-she had never hoped that before. It took a few minutes to register that she was not alone in the library, and she realized in panic that a woman was about to drink out of a vial Minerva recognized as one of Slughorn's poisonous potions.

"MRS. GRANGER!" McGonagall roared. McGonagall smacked the vial out of the woman's hands, and it smashed into pieces and spilled on a floor. For a minute, Minerva thought the depressed mother was about to drink off the floor.

"Mrs. Granger, I refuse to let you take the cowards route."

Mrs. Granger's eyes darkened. "That's what you think my daughter's actions was? Cowardice?"

"Hardly," McGonagall responded, "Hermione Granger did a very brave and effective thing. But you intend to follow her out of pain, whereas she fought for a cause. We both know you daughter would have wanted you to live. And what would your husband say if you followed her to grave?"

Mrs. Granger was about to respond, but instead broke out sobbing. Minerva had long been uncomfortable with tears, but as long as the woman wasn't trying to kill herself, she welcomed it. Thinking it was a decent gesture, Minerva put her hand on Mrs. Granger's shoulder.

"I thought she would be safe in this world," Mrs. Granger whispered, "but wizards are far worse than us so-called 'Muggles'"

Minerva agreed, wizards were indeed a backwards race that had little moral strength and didn't deserve their power. How could she think otherwise after what the last forty-eight hours told her? Muggles had a long history of resisting oppression. Wizards merely recycled it without question, and the few who did wound up dead-Hermione the most recent.

"You need rest," Minerva announced, "I will take you to the hospital wing."

Mrs. Granger was to distraught to protest as she was taken out of the library by the disillusioned Headmistress.


	2. First Impressions

_July 25, 1998_

_The Burrow_

Hermione Granger was having a perfectly normal morning reading her schoolbooks in the living room. It was still early, and everybody else was still in bed, so she was surprised when the owl delivered the Daily Prophet. Usually that only happened in emergencies...Hermione snapped her book shut and walked toward the breakfast table to see what grim news she would find.

**Minister Proposes Marriage Law!**

_Marriage Law?_ Hermione thought to herself in confusion. What was so relevent about that?

_Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt today proposed a law requiring that all unmarried wizards and witches between 17 and 45 be placed in arranged marriages._

Hermione nearly dropped the newspaper. She reread the sentence, her blood began to boil.

_"Because of the recent decline in wizarding population over recent decades," Kingsley Shacklebolt stated at a press conference, "we feel this is the only way that we can maintain our society."_

_The Minister's proposal would order all of those between 17-45 who are not married to be randomly paired up in a lottery. Those who refuse to comply with the law would have their wands crushed, pay fines, and even spend five weeks in Azkaban._

_"This is completely unacceptable," Hogwarts Headmistress __Minerva McGonagall told the Prophet, "I urge the Wizengamont to reject this slave legislation, and recognize that during the war, we fought for a democratic society, not more draconian laws masked as traditionalism."_

Hermione sighed in relief. If McGonagall was campaigning against it, the Wizengamont would certainly reject it.

"Good morning, Hermione," Molly Weasley said, "you're up quite early. Would you like breakfast?"

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Weasley, " Hermione said, "do you need help with anything?"

Molly shook her head. "No, but it's wonderful of you to offer. What's going on in the world today?"

"The Ministry has hit a new low."

"After pardoning Dolores Umbridge, I doubt they can go much lower," Molly sighed, "it seems little has changed."

"Look at this!" Hermione handed the _Daily Prophet_ to Molly. The cheerful expression that had been in Molly's face previously had now turned into a look of pure rage, her eyes full of darkness.

"Why, I don't even...completely unfair and illegal...I can't believe this!" Molly crushed the article in her hands, "Damn Kingsley Shacklebolt!"

Hermione had not seen Molly this angry since the day she dueled with Bellatrix.

"McGonagall denounced it, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione noted gently.

"Oh, she denounced Umbridge's pardon as well," Molly noted grimly, "It's only a matter of time before he provokes riots."

Hermione's stomach sunk. "Do you think the Wizengamount would approve it?"

Molly shook her head. "No, it'll be too controversial. Any member who votes for this will be voted out by a landslide in the next election. But the fact the man _thought_ it was a good idea..."

Molly began to cook breakfast, while Hermione uncrumpled the Prophet, and read the remainder of its contents. Lucius Malfoy had written a laughable piece arguing that he had never truly supported Voldemort (the man even had the audacity to write "I love Muggle-borns"), Rita Skeeter was requesting a grant to write a book about the Battle of Hogwarts, Mundungus Flecther was selling over a hundred house-elves whose owners died in the battle. Hermione did not read further, knowing she could only find more moral repugnance.

"Good morning, 'Mione?" The love of Hermione's life entered the room. There was tiredness in his eyes, yet he looked to alert to stay awake.

"Good morning, Ronald," Hermione smiled, "though it looks like you didn't have a particularly good night."

Ron lazily kissed Hermione's cheek and sighed. "Fred and George keep making loud noises through the night."

"Those two and their shop," Molly muttered while frying bacon.

"What's in the paper?" Ron asked.

"Well," Hermione began dryly, "apparently, Lucius Malfoy is a victim, Mundungus has begun to profit off elf slavery, and Rita Skeeter wants to write her version of what happened at Hogwarts. But that's nothing compared to what our Minister did."

Hermione handed Ron the paper. Ron glanced at the headline about the proposed marital policy. Initially bored, Ron's eyes rose in anger as he read further in the article. "They can't do this!"

"Well, they want to," Hermione said.

"I refuse to marry anybody other than you, Hermione," Ron said.

"Well, let's not have any more of this grim talk," Molly said, putting plates of toast and bacon on table, as well as some jam and butter, "what do you intend to study at Hogwarts when you go back?"

Hermione, Harry and Ron had received special permission from the Ministry to have the seventh year they missed. Hermione was beginning to wonder if Shacklebolt had done this simply to quiet them.

"Dark Arts and Ancient Runes," Hermione answered.

Molly looked at the clock and frowned. "Arthur should be back by now. He told me that he'd be late, but he never said he'd be gone all night."

"I see I'm not the only one who can't sleep with whatever those two are doing," Ginny quipped as she entered the room. Ginny sat down on the table and buttered her toast, then picked up the Prophet. "WHAT?" Ginny roared as she read the headline, "forced marriages? Are they insane?"

"It won't pass." Hermione responded.

"How do you know that?" Ginny countered, "they could bribe and blackmail members like they did before."

"People will hate it too much for anyone to dare touch it," Hermione answered. Ginny seemed a little reassured.

_At least, I hope so._


	3. Resistance

_August 2, 1998_

_The Burrow_

Hermione Granger awoke at a very late hour. She had stayed up rereading her Ancient Runes book until she fell asleep at what she thought was four in the morning. Hermione was stunned when she saw dozens of owls outside the guest room window. One owl was from the Prophet. One owl was from the Ministry. The rest Hermione recognized as owls from the other members of Dumbledore's Army. Several owls carried a Prophet headline as well as letters.

_Oh, no. This doesn't mean -_

Hermione opened the window. A pile of mail flooded the floor. Hermione grabbed one of the Prophet's and her heart stopped as she read the headline.

_Kingsley Suspends Wizengamont_

_Minster of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt declared a state of emergency at midnight today, and signed a decree to suspend the Wizengamont until the 25th of December, and to suspend all courts until December 24.__ Shacklebolt said the measure is crucial in preventing Death Eaters from reorganizing._

_"In recent days, the Ministry has found evidence of Death Eater influence in the Wizengamont, both in legislative and judical matters," __Shacklebolt announced at a press conference, "thus, we are suspending the Wizengamont until Christmas Day, so the Ministry can properly investigate these claims." S__hacklebolt promised that all Wizengamont members who were proven not to have Death Eater ties would continued to __be paid during this suspension._

_Shacklebolt also signed a "Decree Of Marital Reform," creating__ a Department of Marriage, which __will enact the arranged marriage policy the Minister proposed on July 25th. "The wizarding population's rapid decline assures this policy must be enacted."_

Hermione grabbed the nearest letter. It was from Luna.

_Hermione,_

_As this article observes, the Minister has suspended the Wizengamont until December 25__, which means the marriage policy will go through without opposition. Daddy says that prehaps the DA should relaunch, and I agree. Thus, I have written to every member of the DA. Please meet us in the Room of Requirement tomorrow (Aberforth has been told we'll __be there)._

_Wishing you well,_

_Luna._

_P.S. I have enclosed several anti-nargle articles you may find interesting._

The other letters were basically the same, except without the nargles post-script. Hermione reluctantly opened the Ministry letter, her hands violently shaking.

_Miss Granger,_

_As part of a lottery that the Department of Marriage held earlier today, you are required to marry Draco Malfoy by December 25, 1998. You are to move in with your new fiancée by Novembe__r 21, 1998, the punishment for resistance being up to 30,000 Galleons in fines__. If you are not married to Draco Malfoy on December 26, 1998, you will be fined 500,000 Galleons. If you still aren't married to Draco Malfoy on January 1, 1999, you will spend five weeks in Azkaban. If you still refuse to comply, your wand will be snapped._

_If either you or Mr. Malfoy are unable to afford a wedding, please contact the Department of Marriage and we will pay for all __your wedding expenses, including receptions and rehearsal dinners._

_Wishing you well,_

_Head of the Department of Marriage,_

_Dolores Umbridge_

Hermione ripped up the letter. She felt ill, as if her entire body would explode.

She was now a slave.

Hermione began uncontrollably vomiting, unable to answer Ginny's panicked knocks on the door.

* * *

"Goyle," Ginny spat in response to Harry's question, "Umbridge's letter said they want me to marry_ Goyle_."

The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione were sitting around the table. Nobody looked happy.

"Astoria Greengrass," Fred answered, "who the hell is she, anyway?"

"Some Slytherin girl," Ginny answered, "and you, George?"

"Lavender Brown," George responded, "I guess this is the opposite of a hand-me-down. Speaking of which, Ron, who are you paired with?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Ron muttered, "Celestina Warbeck."

"Really?" Molly asked in shock, "well, she is 40, so she's young enough for the law apply."

"Mum, I'm eighteen."

"I'm not saying it's a decent pairing!" Molly clarified, "I'm just making an observation."

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, "you've been awfully quiet. Who were you paired with?"

"It doesn't matter," Hermione responded, "we have to resist this."

"We will," Ginny answered, "we were just curious. We don't support this law, Hermione. That's why were meeting with the DA."

Hermione gave a deep sigh. "The ferret."

"Malfoy?" Ginny asked in astonishment.

"I'd be better dead than married to him," Hermione said bitterly.

Nobody said anything in response. Nobody disagreed.

After a long time, Ginny spoke up. "Is Dad coming home tonight?"

Molly shook her head. "No. Kingsley told Arthur to stay all-night at the Ministry."

"Again?" Ginny asked in surprise, "why is he insisting on keeping Dad at work?"

* * *

_August 3, 1998_

_Room of Requirement_

"Thank you all for coming here tonight," Hermione said to the members of Dumbledore's Army, "as you all know, Kingsley Shacklebolt has dissolved the Wizengamont in order to enforce his arranged marriage policy, which the Wizengamont would have certainly voted against. As a result, not only are the rights of unmarried people at stake, but all of wizarding Britain. We must resist!"

"How?" Luna asked curiously.

Hermione smiled. "By every means we can. The most obvious form of dissent would be simply accepting the wand snapping. However, there are ways without costing us that."

"Such as?" Zacharias asked in a snobby tone.

"Well, the easiest would be simply get married to someone, thus the law couldn't effect you."

"But the Ministry won't allow that," Alicia protested.

"No, the_ British_ Ministry won't," Hermione agreed.

Hannah's eyes rose in realization. "But we can get married to someone we love in another country, and the Ministry would have no choice to recognize the union!"

"Exactly," Hermione said happily, "I think this will be a popular option if people know about it. I know a reporter who will be sympathetic, but Luna could spread the word in the meantime."

"And for those who are single?" Seamus asked.

"Well, basically we apply every protest tactic we can. Constant petitions to repeal the law and reauthorize the Wizengamont, hunger strikes, spread anti-Ministry leaflets, etc, etc."

"We could refuse to pay taxes and fines," Cho suggested.

"That's a great idea," Hermione said appreciatively," but I think a good thing to do will be to request marriage licences."

"But we won't be accepted," Neville pointed out.

"Yes, but ask_ anyway_, every day, and the Department of Marriage will be so overwhelmed that it might crash under the sheer workload."

"Couldn't we just propose an alternative way to increase the population that doesn't violate our rights?" Katie Bell asked, "maybe the Minister will listen."

"I'm sorry, Katie, but you've been a victim of disinformation," Hermione said grimly, pulling a book out of her bag, "the wizarding population of Britain, even with the war deaths, is three times what it was in 1960. These depopulation claims are pure lies, and Shacklebolt knows it!"

Hermione handed the book to Katie, who read a few population charts in shock. "Then why is Shacklebolt doing this?" she asked in horror.

"I have no idea," Hermione admitted, "but it's wrong, and we need to put a stop to it. Now, once again, I want all of you to sign this document, proclaiming that you are opposed to Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Everybody signed the document.

"Now," Hermione said, "here's what I think we must do..."


	4. The Prophet

_August 4, 1998_

_The Burrow_

"Good morning, Hermione," Molly said, "how are you this morning?"

"I'm just fine," Hermione answered, "I hope you don't mind, but I invited somebody over."

A knock came from the Weasley's front door. "That's her," Hermione explained as she raced to the door.

"Who?" Molly called.

Hermione opened the door. "Hello, Rita. Do come in."

Rita Skeeter entered the Burrow. Molly's eyes rose in disapproval. "It's that reporter from the Prophet."

"I'm more of an independent author at this point," Rita responded.

"Rita opposes the Ministry," Hermione said, "she's going to write for us."

"Well, I'm certainly not here because Granger and I are best friends," Rita responded, "and I certainly don't want to the Wizengamont dissolved; it's a danger to free speech."

"I'm encouraging couples to get married in foreign nations to avoid the law," Hermione explained, "and Rita has a rather large following."

"Indeed," Rita boasted.

"Well...if you _think_ that's best," Molly said, clearly disliking Rita's presence in her home.

"I hear you husband never comes home anymore," Rita piped up, "supposedly because he has to work. Odd, huh?"

A flash of anger entered Molly's face. "The Minister has keep him busy."

"I don't mean to pry," Rita responded half-heartedly, "I apologize if your offended."

"I have some cooking to do," Molly's tone was calm, but her eyes were fiery as she left the room.

"Okay," Rita turned to Hermione, "what message exactly do you wish do convey?"

* * *

_Ministry of Magic_

Kingsley Shacklebolt was not having a very good morning. Besides the fact that a series of riots were occurring outside the Ministry headquarters, which Aurors had only just barely contained enough to prevent them from entering the premises, thousands of Ministry workers were protesting his policy by showing up to work but refusing to do anything. There were too many of them for him to simply fire them, so very little was getting done.

To make matters worse, the Department of Marriage was only a few hundred letters from a total shutdown. When the toad had come to his office, she informed him that the department couldn't handle the number of requests for marriage certificates. Shacklebolt was pleased; until the toad clarified that it was pairings _not_ approved by the department making the requests. Luna Lovegood was particularly irritable, sending exactly 421 letters within an hour, each claiming she was engaged to a different man.

Thus, when Umbridge entered his office, totally out of breath, he was in no mood for her company. "What do you want, Dolores?" Shacklebolt asked without even the mask of patience.

Umbridge winced. She knew the Minister would be angry, and Kingsley Shacklebolt was not a man you wanted angry. "Have you seen the_ Daily Prophet_?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course not," Shacklebolt replied, "I do not read such rubbish. Nearly every story is inaccurate."

"Well, it looks like they told the truth for once," Umbridge hands shook as she handed a copy of the _Prophet_ to Shacklebolt.

_Avoiding the Marriage Law._

_By Rita Skeeter._

_Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt's August 2nd decision to overturn the elected legislature of this country, as well as to force all of its citizens 17-45 in aranged marriages__, is not simply another example of Ministry incompetence, but rather a flagrant power grab. First of, Shacklebolt's suspension of the Wizengamont was not, contrary to his claims, until Christmas Day. Here is the text of the state of emergency, which I attained through a sympathetic Ministry worker:_

Emergency Decree 300

August 1, 1998

The Minister of Magic declares that wizarding Britain is under a state of emergency, effective starting on August 2, 1998 at midnight, due to evidence of reformation of Death Eater groups throughout the nation. As such, the Minister of Magic is suspending the Wizengamont indefinitely. Any Wizengamont members who are guilty of Death Eater ties will be executed on December 25, 1998.

Kingsley Shacklebolt.

_So, contrary to his claims, December 25th would not reinstate the Wizengamont. On the contrary, the Wizegamont may never be reinstated as long as this state of emergency lasts._

_The Wizengamont was not going to vote to approve Shacklebolt's arranged marriage policy, and he knew it. Rather, Shacklebolt chose to ram it through a state of emergency. Of course, nobody has to accept the Ministry lottery. If you wish to marry the person you love, simply get married in another nation. The Ministry would be left with no choice but to recognize the union and take your names of the list._

_If you don't wish to get married, simply refuse to pay fines. If you are able to, even accept Azkaban and the wand snapping. Political imprisonment is not nearly as atrocious a fate as being a slave to a corrupt leader._

"Where is Rita Skeeter?" Kingsley demanded.

"She paid for a train ticket to Paris yesterday according to the Department of Transportation," Umbridge answered, "it left Kings Cross ten hours ago."

"Then she's in France," Kingsley growled, "and outside our jurisdiction. Now we'll never find her. How many people are going oversees to marry?"

"Every wizarding train and boat leaving Britain is sold out for the next week," Umbridge announced in dread," and that's not counting those who use Muggle means, which we can't even determine. We estimate 1,000 couples left today."

Kingsley fell in deep thought. "We lost some people today, but we'll make sure everyone who didn't go oversees follows my policy tomorrow and every day after! Prehaps, for example, we can have a decree raising transport prices dramatically. Or we could simply shut the borders-no, no, too provocative..."

After a long pause, Kingsley smiled. "I have a workable idea."


	5. Geopolitics

_August 4, 1998_

_Malfoy Manor_

Lucius finished packing his suitcase gently, not wanting to wake up Narcissa. Lucius had bought himself a one-way train ticket to Paris, and would be going alone. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he was put in Azkaban. Lucius knew that Death Eaters would be the target of this new marriage policy, and he didn't wish to be Shacklebolt's pawn.

Lucius had been taught at a young age that the Malfoy name was the most important priority in this world, and for years he had followed this ideology. No longer did he believe this. But that name was dead, and he did not wish to die with it. The Malfoy's were hated, the name disgraceful. Lucius would simply start a new name, a better name, and eventually, a new family. Narcissa and Draco could stay on that sinking ship for the money if they wished, but he was no fool.

Ordering the house-elves to tell nobody what he was doing, Lucius would divorce Narcissa in Paris, then sail to Argentina, where he owned property under an alias nobody knew about. Hopefully, within a few years he would have a new pure-blood wife and possibly children. Lucius might go down in disgrace in Britain, but he would be respected elsewhere.

Lucius threw the Floo Powder in the fireplace, and whispered "Kings Cross." He never looked back as he caught his train.

* * *

_August 7, 1998_

_Ministry of Magic_

Kingsley Shacklebolt gleefully signed Emergency Decree 4081 on August 5, demanding dementors be stationed around the nation's borders. He had lied that they would not attack ships and trains going oversees, but the sole purpose was to scare couples from leaving the country. Shacklebolt picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet, and clenched his fist at the headline.

_Granger Urges Foreign Nations To Adapt Marriage Law Sanctions_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_In an address to the Australian Wizengamont, Hermione Granger urged the wizarding governments of the world to adopt a trade embargo against Britain in protest of Minister Shacklebolt's illegal and authoritarian dissolution of the British Wizengamont and the inhumane arranged marriage policy._

_"Our rights are disappearing at an appalling rate in wizarding Britain," Granger said in her speech, "despite that the wizarding population is growing, the Minister of Magic in our nation has forced us within the 17-45 age bracket __into arranged marriages. This conveniently does not include Shacklebolt, who is 46. There is literally no support for this measure, which is why the Minister dissolved our elected legislature."_

_Granger said she endorses sanctions against wizarding Britain except in the area of travel. "People are going oversees to marry the person they love without Ministry permission, and thus, travel should should continue to run freely. But all other ties must end." __Granger also urged nations to end the foreign aid they have been giving to Britain since the Battle of Hogwarts__. "Ministry officials have not been using that aid to rebuild the nation. Instead, the money has simply disappeared. I suspect it has been used for illegal purposes."_

_Granger's final comments were directed at Shacklebolt itself. "You have betrayed those who fought alongside you to defeat Voldemort. You are an enemy now, and once I return to Britain, I will devote all my time to your fall, and I will_ never_ accept your arranged marriage policy.__ You are not fit to serve as Minister of Magic. I seek the elimination of your Marriage Law, the restoration of the Wizengamont, and ultimately your impeachment."_

_Granger's remarks with thunderous applause and a standing ovation. The Australian Wizengamont is expected to vote on sanctions against Britain on August 9th. Political analysts at the Sydney Center For Wizarding Council believe sanctions will "almost certainly" be adopted. Granger announced that she will attend the vote, then return to Britain to fight the Marriage Law._

Shacklebolt gave a howl of rage. Why was the _Prophet_ printing Skeeter if she was in Australia? And was she working with Granger? Shacklebolt swore they hated each other. Worse, except for a few token construction projects, Shacklebolt had been using that aid to win over elites in the Ministry into supporting the Marriage Law. If the money stopped coming, they might go public with his scheme.

"Mixy!" Shacklebolt roared. A house-elf entered the Minister's office.

"Yes, master?"

"I need Arthur Weasley now," Kingsley ordered, "go fetch him!"

Within a minute, Arthur was in the Minister's office.

"Yes?" Arthur asked.

"That woman who is living in your home is ruining our agenda," Kingsley barked.

"Hermione?" Arthur asked in surprise.

"Who else would I refer to? Who is housing Granger while she is in Australia?"

"She's where?"

Shacklebolt swore and handed Arthur a copy of the _Prophet_.

"I haven't been home much, sir," Arthur explained timidly, "Umbridge and I have been going..._ there_ to meet with... you know,_ them_."

Shacklebolt's eyebrows rose in recognition, and he nodded in understanding. "Well, who would know where Granger is staying?"

"Percy might," Arthur offered, "we meet in the lift this morning. He told me that he had gone over to dinner last night and asked why I haven't been coming home."

"Excellent," Shacklebolt muttered, "I shall be meeting with young Percy. Now continue to work, Arthur."

"Um, sir," Arthur hesitated, "I know you want me to meet with_ them_ again tonight, but prehaps I can go home just this once."

"No," Shacklebolt said, "these negotiations are crucial to my plan, and you will continue to represent me until we reach a settlement. Do you hear me?"

Arthur nodded and returned to his office sadly.

* * *

_August 7, 1998_

_Malfoy Manor_

"So he's gone to Paris and filed for a divorce?" Draco asked.

"I've stated this three times," Narcissa answered impatiently, "he is gone, no doubt to start a new life and let us oversee the destruction of this family without him being scathed."

"He always said nothing was more important than the Malfoy name," Draco recalled.

"Well, evidently one thing was more important," Narcissa replied bitterly, "making matters worse I'm only 44, so I'll now be paired under the Marriage Law. Divorced are exempted from the law unless the spouse was a Death Eater."

"So you'll be forced to marry anybody they choose?" Draco asked.

"Obviously," Narcissa answered grimly, "but I think this might have some benefits for us in some ways. Lucius past as a Death Eater can't really shadow over us anymore. Especially with your marriage."

"I'm not marrying Granger," Draco spat.

"Oh, you_ will_," Narcissa ordered, "because once and for all, we are going to clean the reputation your father left behind. The world thinks that we're a bunch of bigoted, elitist Dark Wizards. A Muggle-born wife would do us great among the public."

"I don't care what the public thinks." Draco's face was red with fury.

"Well, I do," Narcissa said, "this is a new world, and we either die or live in it. Names don't matter anymore, so we have to rebirth. And you will do this for me."

"Why should I?"

Narcissa gave a smug look remarkably similar to the one her son so frequently had. "Because I'm all you have."


End file.
